Finding Eren
by NightCoreUmbreon
Summary: "He's gonna touch the butt," whispered one his subordinates and Levi glared at them so hard he swore he saw their hair smolder. "Eren, you have the count of 3 to get your skinny ass back here before I rip you a new one." In response, Eren simply turn and smirked at Levi defiantly, smacking the titans' ass. This is kinda my first fanfic so any reviews and tips are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

"Eren, take one more step closer to that titan and swear I will-," Levi growled as Eren ignored him and stepped closer to said titan.

"_He's gonna touch the butt_," whispered one his subordinates and Levi glared at them so hard he swore he saw their hair smolder.

Eren reached his hand up to touch the _delectable_ booty of a 3 meter titan.

"Eren, you have the count of 3 to get your skinny ass back here before I _rip you a new one_." In response, Eren simply turn and smirked at Levi defiantly, smacking the titans' ass.

Levi started stomping toward Eren, very pissed and very unafraid of the titan despite his lack of gear because Levi is a hardcore badass.

They all watched, horrified, when Eren started to walk towards Levi fearlessly, only to make a very (un)manly noise when picked up by the owner of the nice titan rump.

"_EREN_," Levi screamed, sprinting after the titan, forgetting about being angry because that stupid bitch of a titan just took _his _Eren. Wait what? Eren may be under his supervision but that didn't mean he owned him.

Levi shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued sprinting towards the titan carrying Eren, shoving his way through a crown of Scouting Legion members. "_Get out of my way, shitty brats_," Levi _yelled_, pushing some to the ground, tripping and falling face first into the _very _eccentric Hanji, who promptly caught him and spun him around, ignoring his struggles and glares. "Oh my _adowable wittle Wevi_, what're you doing," Hanji question as they crushed "_wittle Wevi_" in a bear hug. "Let go, shitty glasses, I have to go fetch Eren," Levi growled out, pushing at their face. "SOMEONE'S KIDNAPPED EREN," Hanji screeched in his ear, immediately dropping Levi. "Which way, where, how when?!" "Oi, shitty glasses, this way," Levi sprinted in the direction that the titan took Eren, Hanji following him, eerily quiet for some reason.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT," Hanji yelled, flying past him on her 3DMG, snatching something up off the ground and holding it upside down. "I can't read it," they said, pouting. Levi simply shook his head and ran past them, desperate to get his little titan back, already missing the _stupid_ brats golden emerald eyes. He was annoyed with Eren for getting kidnapped and was going to punish him dearly for making Levi _worry_.

Levi didn't shake his head this time, afraid of losing his balance and falling over.


	2. Erens POV

After Eren let out his very (un)manly scream he tried twisting around to bite his shoulder or maybe just wriggle his way out of the titans grip. After awhile of struggling against the strong grip of his kidnapper he gave up. "Levi," he called out desperately, hoping his (very sexy) heichou would come save him and carry him away bridal style, proposing that they get married. Eren stared blankly ahead, a blush forming on his face as he thought of his sweet heichou, the weird way he held his cup, his adorable furrowed brows. By now Eren was smiling stupidly, that big wide grin that Levi always told him to wipe off his face. He thought of Levi's poop jokes and his grey eyes that had a hint of silver-blue in them, thought of Levi hair whipping in the wind, face lit up by the moonlight. Eren kind of fell asleep thinking of his favorite captain.

Several Hours Later

Eren woke gently; his deep teal eyes fluttering slowly open. "He's awake," he heard a voice call. "'Bout time," another said," he reeks of the walls, someone clean him!" He was pulled harshly from the bed and thrown into freezing cold water. He yelped loudly and tried to jump but was pushed back in. "Are you t-t-trying to k-kill me" Eren shouted, stuttering and shivering."Ha! As if a little bit of cold water would kill one of _you_," the second voice from earlier said. Eren swore he could see ice cubes in the water. "Let me go or Levi heichou will kill you," Eren angrily yelled at his captors, whom he could not see since they stood outside of his eyesight. "That midget doesn't have his 3DMG, not to mention that we're thousands of miles outside the walls," the voice responded, "If you try to transform we'll rip you out gently and punish you." Eren thought it was male but he wasn't sure. Eren was in shock, there was no way he'd been out that long! He wished Levi was there, he'd know what to do. For now though, the only thing he could do was obey his captors. "Clean yourself, you mangy mutt." A wet rag was thrown onto his back, half off his shoulder. Eren reached back and grabbed it; he half-heartedly scrubbed at his skin, feeling more miserable than he had back in the dungeons below the military court. "Do you not know how to clean yourself, idiot," he was suddenly kicked in the head. Eren fell over, half hanging out of the wash bin he had been placed in. "What happened to all the fire you had in you earlier, mutt," the voice angrily asked, harshly kicking him in the back. Eren felt numb, he was thinking that Levi might not come for him, or was only coming to get him because it was his duty. He felt tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. He knew he was selfish, wanting Levi to love him as much as Eren loved Levi. "I think the retrieval broke it," he heard the voice say as he zoned in, having zoned out thinking of Levi. "Oi, mutt, are you with us now? I'd rather torture you when you're aware of it." Eren ignored the voice in favor of wallowing in self-pity. He hung his head, his hands hanging out of the wash bin, tears streaming down his face. Shivers wracked his body and his stomach growled, having not eaten since breakfast. _Wait what time is it?_ Eren looked up and looked around, trying to spot the sun but failing due to the dense foliage. "What time is it," Eren questioned aloud, turning to his captors and noting that they were quite strong looking, with large shoulders. They were also quite tall and very much guys. "What's it to you, pipsqueak," the darker one inquired, glaring at him. Eren assumed this was the one that had kicked him. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm hungry," Eren said, slightly annoyed at his captors. "You can do without, half-pint, hunger won't kill you."

Eren wished Levi was there so that he could knock them down a (_lot_) few notches. Eren felt a slight pang in his chest when he thought of Levi. He decided that he would escape, if only to see Levi for a few moments more, even if Levi did not reciprocate his feelings. The fire burning inside Eren started to spark again, having been relit by his love for Levi. He stood up, unstable, wet, shivering, hunger, his teeth clacking together, and his eyes narrowed. Remembering that he ranked 2nd in hand-to-hand combat, second only to Mikasa (who is basically god). He spun to face his captors, his fist flying out lightning quick, hitting him in the face, breaking his nose and sending him stumbling back. He spun around, kicking him in the head, knocking him to the ground. Eren stepped out of the wash bin, over one of his fallen captors, and towards the other one. He settles into a fighting position, the exact one Annie used against him time and time again. The second captor came towards him and Eren grabbed his arm, kicking his foot from beneath him and flipping him.

… _Except_, his captor dragged him with him, pinning Eren beneath him. "You're gonna regret that punk." The last thing Eren thought before he was punched unconscious was, "_Well, shit."_


End file.
